The present invention relates to a heated hand cloth presser.
Such pressers are needed by people who are traveling and who must stay at hotels where it is not always possible to obtain quick service for the pressing and freshening of articles of clothing that have become wrinkled after having been kept in baggage. There have hitherto been available small traveler's flatirons that can be used in hotel rooms. However, as a rule there are great problems involved in their use, as it is then necessary to utilize one of the tables in the hotel room to do the ironing. Thus, there is then a great risk that the table might be damaged by the heat from the small flatiron.